Дневники
by Paduya
Summary: Герои Скорой помощи о смерти Люси Найт.


Название: Дневники  
Автор: **Падуя**  
Жанр: angst  
Герои: Люси Найт, Кэрри Уивер, Питер Бентон, Элизабет Кордей, Роберт Романо, Джон Картер (6 сезон).  
Рейтинг: PG

Дневник Кэрри Уивер.  
- 15 февраля -  
Эта безумная ночь подошла к концу. Только сейчас я смогла написать о том, какой ужас случился сегодня. Умерла Люси Найт. Студентка, подававшая большие надежды. Нет, она не умерла - она погибла от рук ненормального пациента. Я видела, видела этого мерзавца. Он сумасшедший, он не понял, что он натворил, что сделал!..  
Это все моя вина. Почему я так поздно пришла, почему так поздно обнаружила, что Люси и Джона нигде нет? Я же должна была почувствовать тревогу!  
Бедный Картер. Он тоже серьезно пострадал, но Люси... Неужели ее в самом деле нет? Я не верю в это. Хотя сама видела ее тело, сама видела, как Романо зашивал ей грудь. Кажется, даже его задела смерть Люси.  
Целую ночь мы боролись за жизнь Джона и Люси. Никогда не забуду своей неуверенности, когда пришлось делать Люси торакотомию. Ужасное чувство: знать, что это необходимо, и чувствовать, что у тебя на это не поднимется рука.  
Прошла долгая ночь, и мы потеряли ее. Хорошо, что Джон остался жив... Не знаю, как он отнесся к известию о смерти Люси. Вроде бы они были близкими друзьями. Нет, я сегодня не могу писать. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь затрону эту тему в своем дневнике... Слишком тяжело...

Дневник Питера Бентона.  
15.02. Это был самый кошмарный день в моей жизни. Я едва не потерял Картера. Так трудно оперировать того, кто тебе дорог. А Картер мне дорог, оказывается. Я и сам не заметил, как мы с ним стали друзьями.  
Но Джон выжил. Выжил. А мы потеряли Люси Найт. Я никогда не знал, что в один день может случиться столько плохого. За что же все это свалилось на Джона и Люси?.. Почему она умерла, почему страдает Картер?.. Мне нужно идти. Быть рядом с ним. Я еще не говорил ему, что она умерла. Что же с ним будет?..

Дневник Элизабет Кордей.  
15 февраля 2000 года. Никогда не вела дневников. Но с кем еще мне говорить об этом? С моей матерью?.. Она и не поймет.  
Сегодня случилось нечто ужасное. Люси погибла. Картера тяжело ранили. Меня и Марка вызвали в больницу, как же я тогда перепугалась... Но тогда была надежда, что мы спасем Люси...  
Никогда не забуду ее глаз. В них была такая мольба. Ей так хотелось жить. Я пообещала спасти ее и... не смогла, не смогла. Это я виновата. Я думала, что все страшное уже позади, но...  
Мне хотелось плакать, когда я услышала ее шепот. "Спасибо", - сказала она. И теперь я думаю: спасибо - за что? За то, что мы не спасли ее? Но мы с Робертом боролись до последнего. Уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Люси умерла. И почему именно мне пришлось сказать время ее смерти? Мне это удалось с трудом. А теперь в сердце живет такая тяжесть, что даже дышать трудно. Стоит только чуть прикрыть глаза, как я слышу свои отчаянные крики: "Разряд! Снова!" И вижу глаза Роберта, когда он понял, что все кончено, что Люси уже не спасти... Кажется, на бумаге останутся пятна от моих слез.  
Как же все это ужасно... слов нет...

Дневник Ракеты Романо.  
16.02.2000 г.  
Только сегодня заставил себя писать о событиях прошлой ночи. Писать тяжело, но необходимо. Потому что мне нужно выговориться. Умерла Люси. А я не смог ее спасти. Я пытался, но не смог. Никогда себе этого не прощу.  
Почему все вокруг обрушилось в одну ночь? Ведь еще недавно она была жива. Боже, почему ты забрал ее так рано? За что ты забрал у нас всех это невинное создание, нашу маленькую девочку?  
Когда я узнал об этом, я испытал потрясение. Такого просто не могло быть. Но я увидел ее... лицо совсем белое, губы почти голубые. Что с ней стало? Мы с Лиззи оперировали ее. Никогда я не испытывал такого страха во время операции. Лиззи хорошо держалась, она умница. Когда страх за Люси немного угасал, я чувствовал ненависть к тому, кто сделал это с нею. Я и сейчас ненавижу его. Но Люси-то не вернешь!  
Бедолаге Картеру тоже не повезло. Но он-то будет жить, а Люси... Я так и не смог поговорить с ней наедине. Когда она очнулась, меня не было с ней. К великой моей досаде, мне пришлось уйти. Но с ней была Лиззи. Мне так хотелось самому утешить Люси, сказать обо всем, что я чувствую...  
Странно, я ее ведь почти не знаю. Ну, видел ее изредка, ну, слышал, какая она умница... А та рождественская ночь так запала в память. Как она пришла ко мне домой, гневная, как валькирия. Как просила меня прооперировать ее пациентку. Я просто не мог ей отказать. От Люси всегда исходили тепло и свет. За то короткое время, сколько я знаю ее, я успел полюбить Люси. Полюбить, как дочь, которой у меня никогда не было.  
Если бы я мог тогда поговорить с ней, то я бы сказал:  
Люси... солнышко ты наше... не бойся ничего. Мы все с тобой, мы любим тебя, мы спасем тебя. Ты будешь жить, Люси, ты будешь жить. Мы не допустим твоей смерти... Мы верим в тебя.  
Утешило бы ее это? Может быть. А что ей говорила Лиззи? В любом случае Люси умерла.  
Никогда не прощу себя за это. Никогда не забуду той секунды, когда я осознал то, что бессилен, что Люси _уже_ умерла, что передо мной уже не она, а лишь ее тело.  
А где же ее душа? Неужели она и в самом деле есть? Что за дурацкие мысли! Но ведь должна же быть для Люси какая-то вторая жизнь!.. Вдруг она стала ангелом? Да она и так была ангелом, еще при жизни...  
Можно ли теперь попросить у нее прощения? За то, что я не сразу согласился оперировать Валери Пейдж, за то, что я относился к ней, как к остальным, за то, что не был рядом, когда ей было страшно, за то, что не спас ее. За то, что... не дай бог, кто-нибудь прочитает мой дневник... за то, что я поцеловал ее в холодный лоб, когда зашивал ей грудь.  
Люси, солнышко ты мое погасшее, ты простишь меня?

Дневник Джона Картера.  
без даты Моя жизнь изменилась раз и навсегда. И дело не в том, что я был тяжело ранен. Лучше бы я совсем умер. Только бы была жива Люси. Боль эту никак не унять. Физическая и эмоциональная боль сплетаются вместе, иногда мне хочется умереть. И я бы умер, если бы знал, что увижу Люси. Но я не верю в это. Я должен жить, потому что есть люди, которым я, оказывается, нужен.  
А Люси уже не вернешь. Ну почему я вошел в ту смотровую и не увидел ее, не помог? Почему меня привезли в травму вместе с ней, почему наши тратили свои усилия и на меня, когда все нужно было сосредоточить на ней!.. Почему я не мог спасать ее, почему не я делал ей торакотомию, почему я не держал ее за руку, не шептал ей на ухо горячие слова утешений и признаний в любви!..  
Почему в ее последний день я был так жесток с ней? Она сама занималась этим опасным чудовищем, а я лишь отмахивался от нее?! Почему я не был рядом с ней? Почему... Боже, почему все это случилось именно с Люси?..  
Почему я отверг ее любовь? Почему я твердил ей, что она студентка, а я ординатор? Почему я понял все, когда было так поздно? Сколько же вопросов, и ни один ответ на них не принесет мне облегчения. Потому что Люси нет в живых.  
Это все моя ошибка. Если бы не я, она сейчас была бы жива... Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее растравливаю себе душу. Для меня нет никакого будущего - без Люси. Все кончено. Все кончено. Люси умерла. И я тоже... начинаю умирать. Потому что лишь одно может утолить всю эту боль. И это страшит меня...


End file.
